I've Got You Under My Skin/Gallery
Images from the TV episode I've Got You Under My Skin. Note: All images are put in order. Episode STV1E12.1 Giggles Sleeping.png|Giggles sleeping. STV1E12.1 Giggles Wakes Up.png|She wakes up. STV1E12.1 Giggles Turns Off The Alarm Clock.png|And turns off her alarm clock. STV1E12.1 Giggles Yawns.png|She lets out a yawn. STV1E12.1 Giggles Looks At Something.png|Giggles saw something. STV1E12.1 Snowy Day.png|"It's snowing!" STV1E12.1 Happy Giggles.png|All those nice warm winter clothes. STV1E12.1 Giggles Likes Snow.png|And she doesn't use any of them. STV1E12.1 Giggles Falls.png|She doesn't seem to care though. STV1E12.1 Snow Angel.png|Giggles makes a snow angel. STV1E12.1 Good Job.png|She likes her work. STV1E12.1 It's Cold Here.png|Okay, maybe she does care. STV1E12.1 Should Go Inside.png|"Maybe I should go back inside." STV1E12.1 Suddenly The Door Closes.png|There goes that idea. STV1E12.1 Faster Inside.png|"No! No! No!" STV1E12.1 Almost Fell.png|She almost slips on ice. STV1E12.1 Very Cold.png|She really regrets coming out without a coat... or keys. STV1E12.1 Giggles Looks Inside.png|She looks inside to see everything she wishes she had. STV1E12.1 Warm Fireplace.png|A cozy, warm fireplace would be nice at a time like this. STV1E12.1 Here're The Keys.png|Here're the keys. STV1E12.1 Giggles Tries To Open The Door.png|She tries to open the mysteriously locked door. STV1E12.1 It_Wasn't A Good Idea.png|Some of their objects are as fragile as they are. STV1E12.1 Giggles' Injury.png|That works both ways. STV1E12.1 Poor Giggles.png|Giggles' injury. STV1E12.1 Sniffles and Giggles.png|Giggles mostly buried in snow. STV1E12.1 Sniffles and Lumpy.png|The idiot and the genius arrive. (Take that whichever way you want.) STV1E12.1 Brain Freeze.png|Brain freeze! (Don't those require a brain?) STV1E12.1 Lumpy Is Happy.png|Apperently, it's not an act of stupidity for Lumpy to be drinking this in the snow. under 27.jpg|Does Sniffles plan on Giggles opening the door and staring at his back? under 28.jpg|Sniffles tries to figure out what he's looking at. Buried.png|What's that under the snow? under 29.jpg|They both see the buried Giggles. Sheneedshelp.png|Sniffles and Lumpy rush to Giggles' aid. Sickgiggles.png|The two who truly noticed her. under 30.jpg|Lumpy tries to take her off. under 31.jpg|They realize she's frozen to it. under 32.jpg|"What do we do now?" Alternatesniffleshouse.png|Later at Sniffles' house... under 33.jpg|Giggles suffering from brain damage, the flu, and severe hypothermia. under 34.jpg|Really? Water will fix a damaged head? under 35.jpg|Giggles has a drinking problem. under 36.jpg|Lumpy has an idea. under 37.jpg|He gives up his own straw for her. IveGotYouUnderMySkin.JPG|Now Giggles can drink. under 38.jpg|Unless she needs to sneeze. under 39.jpg|It's coming. under 40.jpg|Bless you! You'll need it. under 41.jpg|Lumpy gets hit right in the face by her phlegm. under 42.jpg|With that look, you'd think Sniffles did. under 43.jpg|Lumpy is as disgusted as anyone would be. Snotsample.png|"I'll be needing that." under 44.jpg|"Um, could you find something to clean this off first before I get sick?" Snotforscience.png|He's got the smarts for snot. It's in his name after all. Snotupclose.png|Anybody want to see it close up? And you thought the gore was sickening. under 45.jpg|At least Sniffles is a doctor. under 46.jpg|Science fact: Germs have faces. Germkilling.png|A germ being killed by science. Germdeath.png|Like Handy and Sniffles, Germs don't care about their brethren being killed in front of them. Death: The Germs Thecure.png|"Yes! I've found the cure for the cold." under 47.jpg|With that face you'd think he was killing ants instead of germs. under 48.jpg|They could just call a doctor. Then again, this is more scientific, and science makes everything better! under 49.jpg|All good! under 50.jpg|"What does this do?" under 51.jpg|Lumpy getting electrocuted. under 52.jpg|Maybe he learned not to do that. under 53.jpg|Sniffles shrinks down. under 54.jpg|Right into the petri dish. under 55.jpg|Lumpy makes sure he gets this right. under 56.jpg|No need to inject any snot into Giggles. under 57.jpg|At least Lumpy is a doctor, too. under 58.jpg|Giggles is oblivious. under 59.jpg|Lumpy about to sneeze. under 60.jpg|Nope it gone. under 61.jpg|Oh great, what did you... under 62.jpg|Of course... under 63.jpg|Sniffles doesn't notice anything wrong. under 64.jpg|He's just happy to hunt germs. Timer.png|Always best to put a timer on the shrinking mechanism of something meant to go inside a friend. under 65.jpg|He spots some. under 66.jpg|Apparently Sniffles just likes killing anything as long as it's small, better keep him away from Cub. Screenshot_2017-06-06_at_10.15.30_PM.png|It's like Fantastic Voyage! Onedowntwotogo.png|One down, two to go. Death: The Germs under 67.jpg|Lumpy knows he's not supposed to be in there though. under 68.jpg|He applies a perfect tourniquet. Germchase.png|The germs continue fleeing. under 69.jpg|Sniffles is confused. Hole.png|The tunnel closes. Thegermsaregettingaway.png|Sniffles gets shocked. under 70.jpg|Then angry. Afterthem.png|Is he gonna make it? YES!.png|He made it! under 71.jpg|Lumpy knows how tight it needs to be. Again, he's a doctor. under 72.jpg|He is relieved. under 73.jpg|But something's not right. Maxresdefault4.jpg|Did that have a purpose? Yes, it did. under 74.jpg|Me and Lumpy: How?! under 75.jpg|Plan B! under 76.jpg|Just need to figure out where he is. under 77.jpg|Got him. under 78.jpg|Nope... under 79.jpg|That's my keys. under 80.jpg|That's my change. under 81.jpg|Lumpy's pockets are the Tardius. under 82.jpg|That must be him! under 83.jpg|Now how do I get him out? under 84.jpg|He needs a new idea. under 85.jpg|Well, it was his straw to begin with. under 86.jpg|Giggles still doesn't like him taking it. under 87.jpg|"With this straw..." under 88.jpg|"...I commit sakura! Not really." Lumpystomach.png|Sniffles' sub can survive stomach acid. Screenshot_2017-06-06_at_10.16.13_PM.png|How to get from the stomach to the mouth. Reallytiny.png|Just to clarify how tiny Sniffles is. Motionsickness.png|Sniffles still has no idea what's going on. Lumpymouth.png|Arriving at destination. under 89.jpg|In a show like this, you'd think the acid would burn his mouth. under 90.jpg|Do those look like Giggles' teeth, Sniffles? under 91.jpg|He doesn't notice. under 92.jpg|He does notice that his idiotically added timer is running out (but doesn't think to turn it back). under 93.jpg|He starts to grow in Lumpy's... under 94.jpg|...throat? under 95.jpg|Are you telling me Lumpy has teeth and a uvula in his throat? under 96.jpg|He can't breathe. under 97.jpg|So he administers a tracheotomy. under 98.jpg|Did it work? under 99.jpg|Of course it did! under 100.jpg|Instinct still says to cover your mouth. under 101.jpg|Giggles is free from her mailbox! under 102.jpg|About to celebrate with a drink. under 103.jpg|Lumpy can be a real jerk. under 104.jpg|Wouldn't that go into his lungs. under 105.jpg|Maybe not. under 106.jpg|I guess no matter how graphic, it is a cartoon. under 107.jpg|Sniffles is stuck. under 108.jpg|But he frees himself. under 109.jpg|That's definitely not in Giggles. Inside Lumpy's head.png|"Giggles' brain is smaller than I remember." under 110.jpg|Maybe Sniffles finally realizes that. under 111.jpg|Lumpy eye after his optic nerve is severed. under 112.jpg|It fills with blood. under 113.jpg|How is he receiving this signal? under 114.jpg|I'm not an optometrist, but I don't think eyes work like that. under 115.jpg|I guess that hurts. under 116.jpg|"Aw I don't get to kill anymore germs?" under 117.jpg|"Maybe I'll find some on the way out!" Insidelumpysnose.png|"Well, there's the exit at least." under 118.jpg|Sniffles and his sub re-grow. under 119.jpg|Lumpy during death. Bignose.png|Lumpy's nose grows to the point of taking up much of the screen. This.png|Then this happens. Death Lumpy under 120.jpg|All that's left of him. under 121.jpg|Giggles is cured! Somehow... under 122.jpg|Now she's covered in blood but still cured. Readyforimpalement.png|Damn! Sin título (10).png|She got cured, now she died. Death Giggles Climbingoutofthesub.png|The genius emerges from the sub. Footontimer.png|Sniffles stepped on the timer. Jobwelldone...not.png|"I did good today." under 123.jpg|Sniffles realizes the sub is shrinking. Shrinkingsub.png|Is half his body shrinking with it? Because otherwise, this would have happened to him the first time he was inside the sub when it shrunk. under 124.jpg|Now it's crushing him. under 125.jpg|Sniffles' injury. STV1E12.1 Sniffles falls on the floor.png|Sniffles falls on the floor. under 126.jpg|Sniffles had the determination. Firstaidkit.png|This isn't the first time someone thought of fixing a serious injury with a first-aid kit. Or the last. Crawl.png|Sniffles crawls towards false hope. Strawonceiling.png|How did that straw get up there? Well, it's coming down now. Straw.png|Of course. under 127.jpg|How do you not notice your organs being torn out?! Screenshot_2017-06-06_at_10.20.14_PM.png|Trying to reach for the first aid kit (because it's so obviously going to fix all that). Almostgotit.png|Almost there. Leaningtable.png|Oops. Beforecrushing.png|None of this would have happened if you just called an ambulance. Tablecrush.png|Sniffles is dead. Death Sniffles Firstaidkit.jpeg|A little too late for that. Evilstraw.png|Swirly straws are evil. Miscellaneous STV1E12.1 Cozy Fireplace.png|Giggles' house inside. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Image Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG